hollowknightfandomcom-20200223-history
Jiji
Confessor Jiji is a Merchant in Hollow Knight. She is a hidden resident of Dirtmouth who can summon unrecovered Shades. Lore Residents of Dirtmouth have long pondered on a mysterious stone door at the base of the Crystal Peak beyond their graveyard. Suggestions were once made to forcibly open the door, but awful groaning from within kept the townsfolk at bay.Official manual She was asleep there for a very long time but was woken up when the Knight entered.Jiji: "I've been sound asleep in here for some time...Some, time? Ah. Yes. Yes. " She notes that the land is now covered with the stains of regret, and wonders what would happen to her should she fall asleep again.Jiji Dream Nail dialogue: "How long I must have slept. This land is so much darker now, so thick with stains of regret. Even the air is murkier. If I sleep again, will the darkness creep in here and swallow me whole?" Jiji also makes mention of her "masters" whom she also shares with Jinn.Jiji after acquiring Void Heart: "My masters would be impressed... Rare it is for one to come to terms with their regrets so completely, yet you seem to have managed it. What darkness must one wade through to achieve such a thing?" Who these "masters" are is never explored or mentioned beyond these two, but they seem to have something to do with the Void.Steel Soul Jinn after acquiring Void Heart: "Jinn misjudged... The It is not inferior. Perhaps... different? Different to Jinn. More complete? Different... like masters?" In-game events Confessor Jiji is found behind a locked door in Dirtmouth that requires a Simple Key to open. In return for Rancid Eggs, Jiji offers a service to summon the Knight's Shade from wherever it spawned in the world. Upon summoning the Shade, it must still be defeated to restore the Knight's SOUL meter and lost Geo. This service is very useful if the Shade is in a difficult to reach area or has a lot of Geo on it. |Title2_Event3= No lingering Shade |Title2_Dialogue3= Ah, you don't appear to have any lingering regrets. How lucky for you. You don't need the services of one such as I. You seem to be free of regret. Farewell. |Title2_Event4= Listening again |Title2_Dialogue4= You seem to be free of regret. You do not need the services of one such as I. Farewell. |Title2_Event5= Accepting service |Title2_Dialogue5= Mmmm... I will enjoy this morsel tremendously. Now, as promised, we will begin the ritual. |Title2_Event6= Refusing |Title2_Dialogue6= Oh? Well, if you have no desire to reconcile with your regrets, I can not help you. |Title2_Event7= Listening again after refusing |Title2_Dialogue7= The food I like... it's soft and round and bursts delightfully in your mouth. The smell it emits... just thinking about is getting me excited. It truly is the most sumptuous thing in the world. |Title2_Event8= No Rancid Egg to offer |Title2_Dialogue8= Hmm, but you don't have any food on you. At least nothing that interests me. I can't perform on an empty stomach, so please return once you've found something truly tasty... something nourishing. |Title2_Event9= After defeating Shade |Title2_Dialogue9= Ah, you seem to have made peace with your regrets in a most novel, and dare I say brutal, fashion. What a joy to behold. Farewell for now. I will think of you as I savour my meal. |Title2_Event10= Defeating the Shade, Void Heart in possession |Title2_Dialogue10= Ooohhhh. My masters would be impressed... Rare it is for one to come to terms with their regrets so completely, yet you seem to have managed it. What darkness must one wade through to achieve such a thing? |Title2_Event11= Listening again after the ritual is completed |Title2_Dialogue11= Farewell. I will think of you as I savour my meal. |Title3= The Grimm Troupe |Title3_Event1= While the Grimm Troupe is in Dirtmouth |Title3_Dialogue1= Hmm. A fierce host has settled nearby. Did you summon them? I find their smell... unsettling. Theirs is a scent of distant places, unfamiliar even to me. They have a strange look to them, gaudy and intimidating. Perhaps you suspect that they hide their true appearance? You'd be right. They favour projection over truth, shrouding themselves in forms dreamed. Best be careful. Assisting them might benefit you, but who knows what suffering it may cause?}} Location Confessor Jiji is located on the very east side of Dirtmouth, within a cave that requires a Simple Key to open. 01.png}} 01.png!Jiji's room |Image2=Screenshot HK 02.png!Jiji afraid}} Trivia * In Steel Soul Mode, Confessor Jiji is replaced by Steel Soul Jinn who offers Geo for Rancid Eggs. * Performing a ritual and summoning a Shade will blow out all the candles in Jiji's cave. ru:Исповедница Джиджи